


It's Been A While

by CaptainTarthister



Series: The Lannisters Are Coming [37]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Married Couple, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTarthister/pseuds/CaptainTarthister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He needed to touch her this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been A While

Torment wasn’t an emotion Jaime would ever associate with his wife. Brienne was the kindest, sweetest, most wonderful person, the biggest heart, hands down. She was so fucking perfect in every way it was unbelievable she was real, flesh, blushes and freckles.

Jaime took pleasure in looking at her. Brienne was not beautiful but her eyes possessed an otherworldly, breathtaking blueness in which only sapphires came the closest. Her nose was crooked and broken but he seriously thought the broad bulb was adorable. Her lips were full and thick and truly a delight to kiss and playfully nibble. He loved that her pale blond hair was often messy, loved that no matter the weather her freckles were vivid spots that either made her look like a ripe strawberry or a swollen blister. Her muscular, powerful body made his heart stutter and his knees knock together. He _loved_ every inch of her, had made love to every inch but every time Brienne was in the room, he still felt as if he’d been hit by a ton of bricks. Sometimes, it brought him actual physical pain to restrain from touching her and she was so, so, fucking touchable, so, so fucking responsive. Even when she was doing something as innocent as reaching up in the cupboard or dropping on one knee to help one of their sons with a shoelace. Just as he had resigned himself to getting erections at really awkward times, so did he bask in his enthrallment of her. Brienne was just fascinating in every way. He was tempted to kiss her every time she spoke, even when she was scolding him for not putting his clothes in the hamper or ruining the children's dinner with sweets. A shiver of thrill would run through him just touching her innocently, anticipating for where else and how else he would be touching her.

This week, he was hungry to touch her in a particular way. Well, he always was. But he needed to touch her this way, in that part of her body because it had been so long. When she wasn’t away presenting a paper or in a conference or he wasn’t in a days-long on-location shoot, they fucked nightly and also most mornings. Nothing came close to powering them for the day ahead than by tussling in the sheets at first light. Sharing sleepy kisses and having her moan against his mouth as she tightened and shook around him were incentives to waking up early. Jaime liked to bare her body as the sun began to rise, loving how the rays caressed her freckles before bathing her in the light.

All week, Brienne’s ass had looked very juicy and ripe. High and firm, it wasn’t soft nor round but athletic and high. He spilled coffee on the table staring at her lovely ass in the black pencil skirt she wore to school on Monday. Smacked it playfully as he fucked her bent over the couch on Tuesday night. He pinched it because those slight curves looked damned sexy in her jeans on Wednesday, when she went out to dinner with Ellaria and Margaery. This morning, she had screamed into the pillow as he made her come with a finger deep in her rosette, wishing to himself it was his cock making her fall apart. 

Now it was evening. He was home, finally, from a shoot that had gone too long. It was late so their sons were already fast asleep. He checked in on them, kissing them, drawing the blankets to their chins, picking up a teddy bear or a stuffed dragon or lion from the floor to return to their arms. When Jaime opened the door to their bedroom, he froze in his tracks at the sight before him.

Brienne was sleeping on her stomach. Her short, straw-blond hair was a halo spread across the pillow, her big lips half-parted. The blanket was tangled around her spread legs. Her red plaid nightshirt was bunched around her waist, baring her cute, pale and heavily freckled bottom to the air. Jaime’s heart raced staring at the narrow, dark crevice between the cheeks, the pale curls under that led to her cunt. 

_Gods, it had been so fucking long._

He was actually shaking all over at the gift his wife was unexpectedly offering him. Smiling, he gently lowered himself by her feet and leaned forward to brush his lips on the backs of her hard thighs, licking and nibbling his way up to those cheeks before grazing his teeth across the supple, warm flesh. It didn’t take long for his kisses to gently rouse her. “J-Jaime?” She murmured, squirming and attempting her head to turn to him before he urged her softly to keep her head on her pillow. 

He licked her lower left cheek and gently bit her. “Expecting somebody else?”

She groaned, raising her bottom slightly then stretched her legs. “Idiot.”

Jaime pulled the blankets to the foot of the bed so he lay fully between her legs. He took her ankles and spread them far apart to slide his tongue in the nerve-packed center of her ass, wriggling it, slithering it until it touched the soft, ridged texture of her rosette. Brienne hissed, rubbing her cunt against the sheets.

“Jaime.”

“Hmm,” was his answer, spreading her ass cheeks so he could bury his tongue between them. Sweet Seven, she smelled delicious even back here. And tasted so fucking good. Brienne grunted, “W-What are you doing?”

He chuckled and pulled his face away from her fragrance. “What do you think, wife?”

He moved so she could turn on her back to look at him. Her eyes were heavy-lidded with sleep and a soft, pink flush coloured her from face to throat. Jaime smirked and leaned down, taking her mouth. She kissed him back, her response eager, slightly clumsy because she was sleepy but he didn’t care. He always wanted her. 

Settling fully over her, he unleashed kisses down her throat, to her collarbones. As his hands reached for the buttons of her shirt, so did she with his, pulling and pushing until his golden skin was bared, until she wore nothing but freckles and her blush. Sweet, small breasts with plump, puffy nipples begged for his kisses so he gave them. He tugged a tip hard and roughly in his mouth, stretching it away from her body. Another groan lifted from her; she reared against him, pressing her slickening cunt to his knee that was still tragically encased in pants. Her vision suddenly cleared and she blinked up at him as if seeing him for the first time.

Hand cupped possessively around a breast, he frowned. “What?”

“Did you just get home?” Then she sniffed his neck. “You haven’t showered.”

A little hurt, he cleared his throat. “Yeah, I haven't. Sorry.”

“What are you apologizing for? Jaime, it’s late. You should be resting,” she said, easily rolling him off her. He had to bite back a smile as he saw the capillaries of her cheeks coming together for a deeper blush to bloom from them. “Instead your wife is. . .well, she clearly doesn’t think you need rest anytime soon.”

Fuck the Seven but she was just the sweetest, wasn’t she? “I need my wife,” he said, climbing over her again, nudging her legs apart. His emerald eyes were dark with promise. “We’ll sleep when we’re done.”

Recognizing his look, she breathed, “And when will that be?”

“Who knows, but I’d rather we’re fucking than talking. Or I'd rather we just talk about what my cock wants to do to you.”

Her laugh was a soft, sleepy sound and he kissed her on the throat, licking the cluster of freckles there. He inhaled the familiar scent of her vanilla soap and asked, “You want me to shower first before we fuck?”

She shook her head and ran her fingers through his hair, down his nape. Jaime growled as she clamped her teeth around the tip of his ear and tugged none too gently. “I like,” she whispered, pressing her warming cheek against his so he knew she was blushing. Her heart beat fast against his chest. “I like that you smell like the sun and can’t wait.”

“Can’t wait. . .?” He prompted, closing his eyes as her soft, wet tongue ran up and down from behind his ear, where he was ticklish and seemed to have a direct line to his hardening cock, before she moved down to his neck, up his throat.

“To have me,” she confessed.

He kissed her hungrily then pulled away, his stare hot and leering as it raked down her body. Firm tits. Strong waist. Wide hips. Her cunt shielded by thick bush and drenched to the very tips. Thighs that could crush a man. Endless legs.

“Well, look at you,” he said. 

She bit her lip. “Jaime.”

 _“Brienne,”_ he groaned, suddenly seized by a hunger that pole-vaulted a hundred-fold. He flattened her on the mattress and kissed her as if to push her through it. 

Kissing and touching was suddenly a tussle. She grabbed him, he grabbed her. Snatched. Yanked. Shoved. Growled. Grunted. Cried out. Together, they got rid of his pants, both of them groaning as his leaking cock brushed against her cunt. Jaime rubbed his erection roughly to control himself while hungrily looking at her lust-filled sapphires and swollen mouth. She pulled him down to her mouth again, her tongue quickly sliding past his parted, eager lips. He wrapped her legs around his waist and ground against her cunt, wetting his cock even more. Their bodies were pressed so tightly together that it was a fight to get his hand between them and push his fingers in her sopping cunt.

She shrieked.

Jaime gasped, “Did I hurt you?”

She shook her head wildly. “No. It feels. . .you feel _so good,_ ” she wheezed out, moving her hips against his fingers desperately. Her eyes were wide with shock as if this was the first time he had touched her ever. His grin was feral as he fucked her with his digits, his thumb flicking at her clit in circles. Her throat arched, her spine curving up for more of his touches. Sweat dotted her neck and between her bouncing breasts. Fucking seven hells but his wife was simply awesome to watch as she lost herself in the throes of lust and desire. 

“Remember,” he groaned as she tightened around his fingers, “this morning?”

“Huh,” she panted, nodding quickly.

“I want to fuck you like that,” he licked her throat hungrily. As she looked at him, still chasing her breath, she whined, “Please. Jaime, please.”

His voice was guttural. He couldn’t stop fucking her. “Drawer.”

She had to strain and grunt for her arm to reach the drawer and pull it because he was lying heavily on her and kissing her. She whimpered but didn’t want him off her either. As she fumbled without looking for the lube, he pulled his fingers out of her. The slick, drenched tips of his finger first teased her rosette, making her grunt and gasp before one started to gently pump in. She arched and her fingers wrapped around the slick tube of lubricant, squeezing it so hard the cover popped off. 

Jaime just about managed to avoid being hit by her swinging arm from which the lube dangled from the end, the substance sliding down. He grabbed it, retracted his fingers to squeeze more on them then put a lot around his cock. Brienne jumped as his thumb rotated her clit and his other fingers resumed pumping inside her ass, slick and burning her alive. Her nails dug half-moons in his shoulders as she squealed.

_“Jaime!”_

“It’s going to be good, Brienne.” 

His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as she squeezed around his fingers. “I know, I know, I know,” she chanted, her eyes closing. _“Oh, gods, Jaime!”_

Jaime looked down. Her cunt was completely soaked and her honey was pouring down her thighs, to her buttocks, moistening even more where his fingers slid in and out. Fuck, he could just imagine how she would destroy him when he got his cock inside. His poor cock—red and so wanting to be inside her. When he felt her stretched just enough, he began lightly pumping his cockhead in her swollen opening.  
Her resistance would be the death of him, he swore as he pushed another inch, popping deeper into the still-tight but more welcoming stretch of tender skin.

“Fuck me,” Brienne’s eyes flew open and looked at him. “Please, Jaime, fuck me. Fuck me.”

When she talked dirty it made him harder. They both gasped as he swelled even more while inside her. “How?” He managed to demand, moving his hips. 

“H-Hard,” she gasped.

He spread her legs, propping them high on his shoulders. He rose on his knees and met her gaze.Then he surged in. Their eyes widened at the sudden intensity.

“J-Jaime—“

“Hard?”

“Hard.” Her eyes flashed challengingly. _“Deep.”_

Fuck, but that invitation sounded both innocent and dirty. He grunted and chanted her name roughly as he did as she demanded while she gasped and made wordless moans that spurred him to take her harder, to take her with conquering fury. She was so hot and tight around him that nothing, absolutely nothing came close to the pleasure that came with taking her this way. Still staring at her flushed face through the sweat sliding down his forehead and down his eyes, his fingers sought her clit and played with it as he continued fucking her in the ass.

Brienne screamed.

He stiffened a moment before he came violently inside her, adding slickness to the too-tight passage and allowing his cock to slip deeper. As his hips ground hard through his orgasm, he muffled her cries with lips, kissing her through it. He continued to pinch and play with her clit until she suddenly froze then came with a grunt. They pushed against each other, fighting for dominance through the very end until they collapsed—she on the bed and he on top of her. They kissed lazily and continued to touch until the last tremors eased from their bodies.  
Brienne was gently carding her fingers through his sweat-damp blond hair, marveling at how it gleamed gold when Jaime raised his head wearily. His expression mirrored her own—sleepy and well-satisfied. He smirked as she cupped his cheeks and kissed him gently on the lips, like a maiden to her knight.

“That wasn’t too much, was it, wife?” He asked between kisses. His tongue swiped long and greedily around her lips before licking her cheek, her neck. Then he pried her lips wide open so he could lick her tongue. 

“I wouldn’t know,” she replied, pulling slightly away from their sloppy, very wet kissing. She was almost beautiful looking soft and sleepy, her cheeks pink. “I’ll never get enough of you.”

“Really, really good to hear,” he kissed her on the nose and began to pull away. Both of them huffed regretfully as he pulled out of her. He kissed her on the shoulder before wrapping her in blankets. As Brienne snuggled under them, he rose from the bed.

“Where are you going?” 

“You like my scent wife but I’ve been out all day,” he said. “It’s a quick shower, promise.”

“Okay,” she murmured.

He was just about to push the door to the bathroom door open when she called him again, her voice still husky from all her screaming. He turned to look at her.

“Um, Jaime,” she pushed the blanket down to her neck and he could see her face was red. “Do you—do you have to wake up really early tomorrow again?”

“Not really. Just the usual. Why?” 

Then she gave him a look. Jaime froze, recognizing it and knowing where she learned it from—it was the same raking caress of his eyes, when he looked at her as if he wanted to devour every inch. Except that he didn’t blush and blinked as furiously as she did, he certainly didn’t bite his lip from excitement. Unbelievably, his spent cock began to twitch in anticipation. Fuck but his wife was really going to kill him, he thought, pleased. 

“Could we, um,” she pulled the blankets until only her beautiful sapphire eyes were all he could see and the top of her messy blond head. “Could we do that again?”

He smiled. “Fuck you? Don’t we do that every morning?”

“Uh, yeah. Fuck me. . .but there.” Her forehead was the colour of cranberries. “Back there. Again. It’s been a while. I missed it.”

He smiled hugely. _Dirty minds think alike._ “Of course. I’m glad you asked. I’ve missed it too,” he confessed. 

He knew she was smiling back—her eyes were warm—before drawing the blankets over her head, still shy and blushing after all these years and all they’ve done. He chuckled, once again stunned at how lucky he was. 

When he joined her in bed after a few minutes, he got under the blankets and pulled her warm body to his, kissing her on the nape, her shoulder. Brienne surprised him by turning around so they were facing each other. “I love you,” he whispered, kissing her on the forehead and holding her.

“Hmm. I know.”

He frowned and nudged at her. She laughed against his cheek and whispered, opening her eyes briefly. “I love you back,” she whispered. Eyes closed now but a knowing a smirk on her lips, , she added, her whisper rough, _“Jaime.”_

The morning after was worth the struggle of sleeping through an erection.

**Author's Note:**

> We know what it does to Jaime when Brienne says his name. *smirks


End file.
